The 2nd Chance
RNP: The 2nd Chance was the fourth tournament of the British robot combat e-network Roboticollins Network. It was originally uploaded in 2016 on YouTube. The tournament was hosted by Rob Collins. Format The tournament was double elimination with two brackets (Prime and Chance) consisting of four four-way matches, with sixteen robots competing. Only one winner from each match moved on in the Prime bracket. The twelve losers moved to the Chance bracket into one of six singles matches. The six winners from the second round Chance bracket were put into one of two four-way matches, with the other two losers from the second round Prime bracket. The two winners of the four-way matches were put into a first-to-two three-way with the loser of the third round Prime bracket. The losing two of the first-to-two three-way fought in a singles match for third place, while the winner of the three-way advanced back into the Prime bracket to the grand final with the remaining other robot in a first-to-two match. There were grudge matches, exhibition matches, and a rumble at the end of the tournament. Rounds Round 1 Main Article: The 2nd Chance: Round 1 Robots competing: Big Time Hammer, Cheap Surgery 4, Chemical Warfare, Dine and Dash, Drop-Saw, Goblin Shark, ICE-Force, Judge Man, Mass Accelerator, Not Bushido, Polonium-210, Psychocandy, Rodune, Salamandra, Toriodore Ultimo, War Horse *Chemical Warfare v Judge Man vs Big Time Hammer vs Dine and Dash: Chemical Warfare won *Rodune vs Toriodore Ultimo vs Drop-Saw vs ICE-Force: ICE-Force won *Goblin Shark vs Not Bushido vs War Horse vs Psychocandy: Psychocandy won *Mass Accelerator vs Polonium-210 vs Cheap Surgery 4 vs Salamandra: Salamandra won Round 2 Main Article: The 2nd Chance: Round 2 Prime Bracket *Chemical Warfare vs ICE-Force: ICE-Force won *Psychocandy vs Salamandra: Psychocandy won Chance Bracket *Goblin Shark vs Judge Man: Goblin Shark won *Big Time Hammer vs Rodune: Big Time Hammer won *Dine and Dash vs Drop-Saw: Drop-Saw won *War Horse vs Toriodore Ultimo: Toriodore Ultimo won *Cheap Surgery 4 vs Mass Accelerator: Mass Accelerator won *Polonium-210 vs Not Bushido: Polonium-210 won Round 3 Main Article: The 2nd Chance: Round 3 Prime Bracket *ICE-Force vs Psychocandy: ICE-Force won Chance Bracket *Salamandra vs Toriodore Ultimo vs Mass Accelerator vs Polonium-210: Polonium-210 won *Chemical Warfare vs Goblin Shark vs Big Time Hammer vs Drop-Saw: Goblin Shark won Pre-Final Main Article: The 2nd Chance: Pre-Final Chance Bracket Match 1 *Psychocandy vs Polonium-210 vs Goblin Shark: Psychocandy won Match 2 *Psychocandy vs Polonium-210 vs Goblin Shark: Polonium-210 won Match 3 *Psychocandy vs Polonium-210 vs Goblin Shark: Goblin Shark won Match 4 *Psychocandy vs Polonium-210 vs Goblin Shark: Polonium-210 won Grand Final Main Article: The 2nd Chance: Grand Final Playoff *Psychocandy vs Goblin Shark: Psychocandy won Final Match 1 *ICE-Force vs Polonium-210: Polonium-210 won Match 2 *ICE-Force vs Polonium-210: Polonium-210 won End Tournament Grudge Matches Main Article:The 2nd Chance: Grudge Matches *Chemical Warfare vs Polonium-210: Polonium-210 won *ICE-Force vs Toriodore Ultimo: Toriodore Ultimo won *Psychocandy vs Salamandra: Salamandra won *Polonium-210 vs Mass Accelerator: Polonium-210 won Exhibition Matches Main Article:The 2nd Chance: Exhibition Matches *Big Time Hammer vs ICE-Force: ICE-Force won *Salamandra vs ICE-Force: ICE-Force won *Mass Accelerator vs Psychocandy: Salamandra won Rumble Main Article:The 2nd Chance: Rumble Four robots started the match, with one robot being eliminated per round. A new robot replaces the last. Last robot standing wins. Participants: Cheap Surgery 4, Chemical Warfare, CR4P, Dine and Dash, Drop-Saw, Goblin Shark, ICE-Force, Judge Man, Mass Accelerator, Moodex, Not Bushido, Psychocandy, Rodune, Salamandra, Spear of Justice, Toriodore Ultimo, Torrenta 2, War Horse Winner: Mass Accelerator Awards Main Article:Awards These are the winners of the awards given out at the end of the series: *Tournament Winner: Polonium-210 *Rumble Winner: Mass Accelerator *Best Entry: Psychocandy *Unlucky Entry: Drop-Saw *Coolest Entry: Polonium-210 *Worst Entry: War Horse *Best Match: ICE-Force vs Polonium-210 (Final, Match 1) *Best Moment: Mass Accelerator eliminates Polonium-210 (Round 1, Match 4) External Links *link here